borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fastest Way to Level Up After 50?
Does anyone know of a good, quick and easy way to level up after 50? So far, I've just been leveling up on the Rakk Hive on the second playthrough(am now 52) but I know that's not going to last to 61. Anyone have any better ideas?SystemVN 05:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I found an easy way to gain some levels pretty quickly was to goto the place just before the vault on the second playthrough and murder the crap out of gaurdians easy exp if you play as mordecai i went from 48 to 55 in about 10-15 runs and now at level 56 i gain anything from 300 to 6k exp from them hope this helps. Maybe play the DLC that you downloaded to raise the level cap? (secret armory of general knoxx if you don't know what im talking about, just go to the teleporter and the bottom one should be T-bone junction, just teleport there.) Krogglid '' 05:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well if you can level up to lvl 61, it means you have the DLC3...so do it on 2nd playthrough..... i also strongly suggest a good elemental weapon since it gives WAY MORE xp, no just doubles or triples xp gain...it goes around 50-100 times. Valtiell 05:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait, so elemental weapons give more exp than others? And would a Maliwan Hellfire count as a good explosive weapon?SystemVN 05:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Elemental weapons do not give you more exp you just can kill lance ALOT faster with elemental weapons therefore getting exp faster. ''Krogglid '' 05:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Thanks alot!SystemVN 05:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't agree Krogglidor, while i was powerleveling a lvl 26 or so, i used the clipper just for the fun of doing it. normal skag gave me about 2 xp, but if i let them burn down, i had 50xp, sometimes 100 or 200xp. Valtiell 05:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Elemental weapons do not give you more exp test it out on two of the exact same people, that are the same level and same type for example test it on 2 lance that are the same level they give the same amount of exp. ''Krogglid '' 05:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you were using a skill like smirk or some other experience boosting skill. Which character were you using?SystemVN 05:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I was playing on my Roland... i sure of what i said but since this is getting off-topic, ill stop it there. i will make a new topic once i have some data to show Valtiell 05:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) @Valtiell I presume you oneshotted pup skags and burnt elder skags. Afaik the only skills that boost xp are smirk and the one Lilith has. With Roland use the leader mod to give a little extra XP. kill motorhead Jaguarman134 08:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) what i did was run about in a monster knocking down drifters,easy exp M.j.caboose 09:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Elemental weapons DO NOT give more exp, they multilply damage and splash - no extra exp unless you get critical hits. I found that killing Drifters and Skyscraper with the monster homing missiles worked fastest, and Knoxx. If you have exp mods, you could start a splitscreen and equip both characters with these mods and possible be earning 50% more exp for all kills made. '''Sisiutl' keep on killing motorhead and crawmerax if you can.Jakemantle6969 22:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I have found the fasted way to lvl up to 61 is to try to get a party of atleast 2 players online and have everyone one in your part be either a siren or hunter and have the skills selected and any mod that gives extra xp. i took my roland from lvl 50 to 61 with a part of 4 by killing craw about 10 times TWYSTED 02:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Go Kill Crawmerax...Over the weekend my friends and I power leveled a couple people from lvl 1 all the way to Lvl 61 in about an hour and a half....If you need help power leveling look me up 360 GT is SuperYodaMan The "fastest" way is to get WT and edit your Save File and change the Level to 61. Set all Proficiencies to 50 while you're at it. Might as well set max Skill Points and Artifact Levels too. Don't forget max Shields and Cmods. On a PC it takes less than 5 minutes. Done. -- MeMadeIt 19:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Why not go to the zombie DLC on playthrough 2 and just murder the crap out of the zombies, find tankenstein and loot goons and murder them over and over.~~MeteorLemon117~~